The Cheesy Casanova
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Yi Jeong learns some pick-up lines.


He scratched his head in irritation as he and Ga Eul squeezed their way to get to their seats. His right foot was aching because a little boy stepped on it a while ago, he had a headache because some tall guy accidentally hit him with his elbow and he feels like he already has gum on his new shoes. He couldn't understand why they had to see this new romantic film in a public theater, not to mention on its premiere night. If Ga Eul had asked him to get an advance copy of this film before it even hit the theaters, he would. And they could watch it together, alone in his room. But no, she had to insist on having a commoner's date in a full house theater. He was sitting between Ga Eul and some guy who was sweating like crazy even if the movie house was already freezing. He frowned at his discomfort.

"Are you okay, sunbae?" she asked him, noticing the look on his face. It was weird seeing the great potter, So Yi Jeong, in a theater filled with commoners. He looked so out of place in his expensive suit and Italian shoes.

"I'd be much more okay if you just went along with my plan." Ga Eul laughed at him. He was such a spoiled brat at times.

"Stop whining, sunbae, the movie's about to start." She held her index finger to her mouth, asking him to keep quiet. He sighed as he looked at the screen, prepared for another round of his girlfriend's squeals.

He was slowly falling asleep when he heard Ga Eul's distinct scream of _"Oh my gosh! That was the sweetest thing!" _He looked at her and saw her eyes glistening with tears and a magnificent smile on her face. He looked at the screen next and notices the guy holding up a bouquet of roses to the girl, saying cheesy things to her. He couldn't believe that Ga Eul finds this kind of thing sweet. It was corny and overplayed and he knew better ways to please a girl, ones that didn't make him look like a total spaz. Two minutes later, the credits started to roll and Yi Jeong was more than relieved. On their way out, he put his arm around his sniffing girlfriend.

"Did someone die in the film?" he asked her. He couldn't quite comprehend why Ga Eul was crying. He wasn't paying any attention but he was pretty sure it ended on a happy note.

"Someone doesn't have to die in order for one to get touched, sunbae." She said.

"So you're crying because you were touched? I don't think I've seen you cry of happiness for anything I've done." He tried to remember certain moments in their relationship where he'd done something romantic for her. There wasn't much but he definitely had his moments. Ga Eul just shrugged and changed the topic.

After dropping Ga Eul home, he still couldn't stop thinking about Ga Eul's reaction to the film. Not only when she cried at the end, but also the times when she squealed and 'awwed'. He doesn't think he's heard that from her in a long time. Could it be that she was getting bored with him? Is that why she likes watching romantic movies so much? He tries to think of moment in the film that he happened to catch. He remembers the last part, the one where he says corny things to the girl. He thinks hard for a moment before he realizes what he could do to reel Ga Eul back to him and pull her away from those stupid leading men. Especially that Kim Bum person she seemed to like watching so much.

--

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you." Ga Eul turned and saw Yi Jeong standing there. She was outside the school, waiting for him.

"What did you just say?" she asked him. She doesn't think she heard him right.

"Are you tired? 'Cause you've been running through my head all day." Ga Eul laughed out loud as he repeated yet another pickup line. Yi Jeong smiled at her reaction; it was already staring to work.

"What's with the pick up lines?" she asked as soon as she regained control of herself. He just smirked at her.

"What lines?"

--

That night, they were having dinner at one of Yi Jeong's choice restaurants. They were telling each other about their day when Yi Jeong blurted out his next line.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." Ga Eul almost spit out the water she was drinking. She was laughing yet she was grossed out as well.

"Sunbae, that's disgusting, we're eating!" she said, reaching out to whack him on his arm.

"I made you laugh, though, right?" he couldn't help but smile as Ga Eul nodded and laughed some more.

Ga Eul turned to him to say goodnight when he beat her to it.

"I've been meaning to ask you this all night…" Ga Eul's look was concerned as he said this. Was something bothering him?

"What is it, sunbae?"

"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven and into my life?" Ga Eul's worried face immediately turned to a relieved one and she smacked him on the head. She couldn't she believe that she fell for that for a second. He laughed at her annoyed yet amused face. He placed his lips on hers. They broke apart and she smiled that smile that makes his heart melt.

"Sleep tight, my angel." She laughed again and skipped to her door.

--

She was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab, when a familiar orange car pulled up. He lowered his window and smiled at her. She returned it and was about to walk around to get in when he spoke.

"Did the sun just come up? Or did you just smile at me?" Instead of laughing, Ga Eul blushed. She was getting too much of his pick-up lines and it wasn't doing any good to her fast beating heart. Even after a year of being together, just the sight of him made her heart do somersaults.

"Get in; I'll take you to work." She did as she was told. When she got in the car, she looked at him with a serious face.

"Yi Jeong, what is it with your cheesy lines? And don't try to act innocent. I know you're up to something." She rarely used his name without an attached 'sunbae' which meant that she really was serious in interrogating him. Yi Jeong found her the cutest when she's like this.

"I'm not up to anything, Ga Eul yang. You're smile really does light up my day."

"Ugh! There you again! Seriously, sunbae, what's with you?" she was annoyed now. Why was he acting like this? Just two days ago, he was the same old Yi Jeong and now he was Mr. Cheesy.

"You're funny, Ga Eul yang. How 'bout you skip work today?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Ga Eul looked at him and immediately felt her knees weaken; it was a very good thing she was sitting down. He looked at her with sad eyes, like a little boy pleading his mom for a bedtime story. How in the world could she say no to that?

"Fine, but _you _call the principal. And this would be the very last time, okay?" she made herself clear. Yi Jeong gave her a mock salute and proceeded to call the principal. After hanging up, he drove her to the park. She immediately went on the swings and Yi Jeong followed.

"I miss having days like this with you, Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong told her.

"Me too. Now tell me what's up." She wasn't going to let go of his recent actions. She needed to know. Yi Jeong laughed and sighed in mock defeat.

"Fine, Ga Eul yang! You caught me. I wanted to make my girlfriend laugh and get giddy with my smooth words, sue me!" he laughed. She just frowned at him and shot him a dangerous look which meant that if he didn't get serious at this instance, there would be hell. He realized there really was no way out but to tell the truth.

"I just noticed that you gave out more happy reactions to the movies than me. I guess you can say I felt a little jealous, I wanted to be the one to make you smile that way." he admitted. It was a while before Ga Eul spoke up and when she did, she had tears in her eyes.

"Sunbae…"

"Oh, Ga Eul yang! Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset…" he walked up to her and kneeled down so they were on the same level. He wiped the tear that fell from her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm not mad. I just…that was really sweet, sunbae." Yi Jeong just smiled at her silliness. She was crying out of happiness. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and leaned his into hers.

"Just so you know, just because those were pick up lines doesn't mean I didn't mean them." Ga Eul let out a small laugh. They stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,

"Just so you know too, I would choose you over those leading men any day." Yi Jeong smiled triumphantly as he hugged her back. _In your face, Kim Bum._


End file.
